Treasure Chest
by Anonymous99999
Summary: En route from Punk Hazard to Dressrosa, the strawhats decided to dock to an island. Together with Law and other crew to keep luffy company, they stumble upon a treasure chest buried underneath the snow. So, they decided to dig in...


"Luffy! didn't i said not to play with the steer? you're changing our course!" a fist landed on the boy's head creating a huge bump. "i was only touching it! you're so stingy" he huffed while rubbing his head as he gets up and walks toward their guest.

He put his hands to the back of his head "Oi tra-guy, when will we arrive at Dressroba?" he grinned as he approach the man. "it won't be long if we keep on this track, approximately tomorrow morning" his hat shadowing his eyes as he lean to his seat with his nodachi leaning on his shoulder. "Luffy! i can see a land at 3 o'clock!" zoro said from the crow's nest. Luffy immediately run towards the Thousand Sunny's head with his hand over his eyes "Aha! you're right! there's an island. Nami! we're going there! zoro said there is an island" wide grin plastered on his face as he turn to face his navigator.

"we're going off the course-" "it's okay! we're not staying on this island for long anyway. and i smelled adventure on that island!" the navigator can only sighed as she sees her captain's eyes shine. "is it okay with you, tora-guy?" nami raised her brow. "...fine, but only for a while and then we will set sail directly to dressros-" "YAHOOOO! usopp, chopper get ready! also, sanji don't forget kaizoku bentou. shishishishishi" he threw both arms upwards as he speak "hai hai captain" and walks to the kitchen.

_..._

"I-I-IT'S SO COLD!" usopp's scream as he hugged himself. "yeah, it's colder than drum island" chopper said beside him "but it's perfect for me!" he closed his eyes and smile. "c-c-c-chopper... l-lend me.. y-y-your f-fur" usopp tugged his friend's fur as he wrapped his hands on his knee "Un! sur- LIKE I CAN, YOU ASSHOLE!" his hooves smacked his cheek making the sniper's nose bleed. "so who's going with luffy?" sanji mentioned, his hand holding cigarette between his finger. "we decide with this" zoro came up with sticks that he used when before at florian triangle.

10 minutes later

"Men! let's go! adventure on mystery island!" a fist pumped to the air as he led his 4 nakama and his ally. apparently, the crew was divided into 2 group. 5 people keeping luffy company and the rest are on the ship. "minna, have fun! yohohohoho" "OI you shitty guys better protect nami!" robin giggled as franky doing his SUPER pose.

"w-well, at least this island doesn't look as intimidating" usopp stuttered. "but as expected of new world, the climate is completely on different level from grand line..." nami said as she looked up to the sky. "this island seem uninhabited, there is no town or whatsoever" zoro huffed, observing his surrounding. "it makes it more exciting! shishishishi" luffy has been grinning from ear to ear ever since they left sunny-go. while chopper and law silently walk side by side behind them, the man's hat covering his eyes and his coat cover his mouth apparently comfortable with the little doctor's company rather than the rest of his crew.

**Law's P.O.V **(flashback)

"we decide with this"

I sighed not interested in their plan, i sat on the bench near the main mast with my nodachi resting on my right shoulder deep in thought. _why did i decided to have an alliance with them _i rubbed my temple. _since we have gone this far as drawing doflamingo's attention maybe i should deal with it for a little bit longer. we don't have much time to play around, only 3 more days until the promised day, and we should be at green bit by then. _but my train of thought was cut off as a hand pat me on my shoulder, i looked up and saw mugiwara-ya grinning wide at me. i felt uneasy as he held out a stick with red mark on the edge. "here's yours tra-guy. i picked it for you shishishishi" i was silent for a moment before asking "what is it, mugiwara-ya?" "you're coming with me to the island!" he crossed his arm to his chest "if you want to have an alliance, you have to come with me" he said confidently.

"and why should i go?" "what are you talking about tra-guy?" he frowned "it's because you got the draw! and besides, if you want to form an alliance, you have to come with me!" he pointed out, i couldn't believe my ear, i remembered he said that line before at punk hazard before. i bit my cheek as beads of sweat formed on my forehead before i could answered he pulled me by my shoulder and dragged me off the ship.

**Normal P.O.V**

They have been walking for half an hour and haven't found anything. only forest and thick snow that's surrounding them. Luffy pouted "isn't there anything here? it's soo boring... AH! i know a faster way! Gomu Gomu no Rocket-o!" he wrap his stretching arms to his friends and threw himself to the air along with the other 5. "Wohooo this is so fun" the other screamed as they flew "what did you do that for!" zoro screamed while nami cling onto chopper for her dear life with tears flooding like a river as well as usopp. law gritted his teeth, he wasn't ready for this. "don't worry, it's snow so it won't hurt if we fall" luffy responded as he laughed.

THUD!

They landed on each other except for law who landed gracefully beside the poor crew. the sound of fists hitting head can be heard throughout the forest. around 5 minutes of torture, luffy's face was now covered with pile of bumps and his lips swollen with purple bruise. "a-ahm showy, ah hon so hit ahain" (i'm sorry i won't do it again)

"sigh... so where are we now?" nami knitted her brows in worry as she dusting off the snow from her coat

"we're thrown pretty far away because of luffy's idiocy... and i don't think it'll be easy to get back to sunny" usopp shrugged. both the navigator and sniper sighed in unison with glum cloud around them.

"it can't be helped, we have an idiot as a captain so it's a given we're bound to get into trouble" zoro closed his good eye and ran a hand through his hair

"d-does it means we're stucked on this c-cold island?!" the little doctor's eye widen as pure shock was shown on his cute face. his hooves touching both of his cheek

Law was calm the whole time not seemingly affected by their situations.

"OOI minna! over here!" a voice caught their attention as luffy waved his hands with huge grin. they reluctantly moved towards him

"look what i found! a treasure chest! shishishishi"

"trasure?! kyah!" eyes turned into beli as she sprinted to her captain followed by usopp and chopper

The edge of the chest was pointing out from the pile of snow, while the rest of it was buried underneath the thick snow

"Yosh! let's dig it up!" nami said as she shoved her four nakama on the back making them tumble forward

"YOU DIG IT UP TOO!" they scream to her face comically as she put her hand on her hip

"i can't, i'm too fragile to dig snow and besides it's an easy task for all of you since you can do it with your raw power!" she pointed out, closing her eyes with her arms crossed under her chest.

"...witch" zoro murmured

"you got any problem, zoro-kun?" nami smiled sweetly yet threatening

"nothing"

Law sweatdropped watching their banter, unsure what to do. so he just stand a few meter away from them watching as they crouch down and start digging

changing into his human form, chopper mentioned "hey, this chest is really big. there must be a lot of golds inside"

"you bet. but why would anyone buried a chest this big on the snow anyway? they could've just put it elsewhere, like, their home or something" he frowned as his long nose started to turn red from the cold

"who cares? let's dig it and bring it to sunny-go. then we can buy tons of meat!" drools slipping on the side of luffy's mouth

"heh. don't forget sake" zoro grinned

15 minutes later

"hmmm..." luffy frowned tilting his head to the side as his hand caresses his chin

"this... is definitely not a treasure chest, luffy..." usopp breathed out eyes widening

"so, what is this?" zoro asked

"l-l-l-luffy... let's p-p-put it back to where i-it b-belongs..." chopper stuttered hiding behind law with reversed hiding position his face pale. meanwhile law only stared at the object with no expression, he knew what it was but decided to stay quiet

"ehh? what are you talking about, chopper. don't be foolish, it's a big treasure chest!" nami's step was light as she approach it. the object of attention was a simple black piano box about 2 meters tall and 70 cm wide, with a white rose symbol on the middle on the side of the box was an ancient like words that link from one to another creating a circle around the edge.

"hmm... it's weird and it doesn't look like a treasure chest at all. well whatever let's bring it to sunny!" luffy cheered as he tried to lift the box

"what a minute luffy, we should check whether there is treasure or not inside the box" nami suggested pointing her finger to the object

"meh fine... hey chopper what's wrong? why're you hiding?" luffy laughed as he approach the reindeer

while usopp and zoro sat down beside the box as they watched their navigator opened it

she screamed when she did open it and fall backward on her butt, she put both hands on her mouth to stifle her voice. usopp's face paled shocked, he was scared shitless when he saw **it** and ran to chopper hugging each other.zoro's eyes widen, he could not believe they actually digging **this**. with luffy gawking, eyes popping out comically.

Inside was a woman with long black hair her fringe brushed to the side, her eyes closed wearing an eye patch on her right eye. she wore a long black dress covering in beautiful white lining across the top part of the dress with violet ribbon lining the silk ran down to the bottom of her feet. The delicate ribbon introduced attention to the lacing lining up against her breast. she held a white rose on her stomach with both hands.

"hey, you alive?" luffy patted her cheek as he leaned in

"DON'T DO THAT BAKA!" his nakama screamed in unison almost comically. His eyes widen as realization hit him, "chopper, come here!" luffy urged "e-ehh? b-b-but it's a c-c-corpse" chopper shivered as he said the last word

"she's breathing!"


End file.
